The Number One Wedding Bells
by GoldenAngel999
Summary: On a lovely June day Frieda and Masamune Kadoya are finally married 3 years after a nice proposal. Beforehand, they have their own thoughts of this wedding we speak of. This is the Prequel of Kadoya-Love drabbles.


**Hey guys, so I was listening to "Marry You" by Bruno Mars, so I decided to make a one-hot of Frieda's and Masamune's wedding. Yes, from Frieda Love to Frieda Kadoya! So plz enjoy!**

Ah, Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina isn't just a morning's person but she slept like an angel and woke up like a princess. It was quite important for her to get her beauty sleep because today's a big day for this Italian-Japanese woman. In her platinum/creamy colored hotel room, the cherry haired woman had her cherry side bangs covering her glistening periwinkle eyes. She then remembered when her darling fiance proposed to her exactly 3 years ago:

* * *

_"Frieda Cherry Girl, I gotta tell you something really sweet and special for you," An 18 year old Japanese male, Masamune Kadoya says._

_"Oh I see and I have a really good feeling about this, Masamumu," Frieda replies, blushing since she assumes something quite special in store for her._

_"Frieda...I love you so much...you mean the world to me. In fact, you're the one and only girl I wanna spend my whole life with you. Ever since our first encounter, I knew we both had something special in store for you. I never thought you had such a heart of gold and a passion for beyblade, just like I do. I wanna make you my Number One, forever. My darling Cherry Girl..." _

_ Masamune then got a small blue velvet box and that box has Frieda's name written in gold and cursive. The Japanese man opened the box, revealing a dazzling diamond/ amethyst ring that resembles a cherry. The Japanese blader bends down on one knee and asks, "will you marry me?" Frieda was so shocked because she actually didn't realize that Masamune was gong to propose to cherry haired girl smiled with tears of her eyes and her baby blue orbs sparkled by her expression._

_Frieda then kissed Masamune on the lips and chanted," Yes I wanna marry you no doubt!" _

_"That's what I wanna hear!" The Japanese male says before slipping that ring on his girlfriend's finger. It was indeed good news for the 2 of them because they'll become all as one._

_"Oh Masamune! I'll be glad to be your loyal wife!" The cherry haired woman cheers, embracing the 18 year old man._

_"And I'll be your faithful man of a beautiful Cherry haired woman like you!"_

* * *

Frieda closed her eyes, smiling at that one moment worth to cherish. She and Masamune couldn't get married earlier since the Japanese an had to enter a former World Championships for a year, and he never forgot to keep in touch with his girl. Suddenly she saw 3 figures standing at her hotel room door. The first one was a 43 year old slightly tall Italian woman with sherbet hair braided, a pale skin complexion and turquoise eyes. The second figure was a 20 year old Japanese girl with elbow-length platinum blond hair and warm brown eyes plus a fair skin tone. The third figure was a 18 year old man with shaggy scarlet hair with a peachy skin complexion like his older sister's and blue-green eyes.

"Hello you guys! You finally showed up!" Frieda exclaims, smiling.

"Of course mia filigia because we're all anticipating your big wedding day with your Number One," The woman, known as Ludovica Belvini says.

"I know an it's like a princess's dream come true! I'm totally marrying Masamune Kadoya!" the cherry haired woman responds with her baby blue eyes sparkling.

"I know those feels, onee-chan!" Karina says.

"Yeah and I'm so happy for my big sister to marry a cool man like Masamune!" Arnold adds, smiling. Frieda says that all 3 of them were right and she decided to take a morning shower for this wonderful day. Her mother and sister promised they would get the woman's hair, nails, and makeup done.

Meanwhile, Masamune Kadoya was in another hotel room, wearing a pair of fancy/ chere black pants and a sparkling red leather belt that has a silver buckle. He then puts on a formal mint green dress blouse accented with a dark green faux rose on the top red. Today was the day the Japanese blader is going to marry such a beauty like Frieda. The lovely cherry haired woman was the love of his life no doubt, and he's going to spend the rest of what it seems like eternity with her.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing his friend from Team Dungeon. Yes, Toby, Zeo, King, and Coach Steel decided to show up, of course that made sense since they were all invited anyways.

"Hey pal, congratulations for this big day of yours!" The New York-native man known as Coach Steel says.

"I totally couldn't believe that you're finally getting married today," Zeo adds on.

"Me too because I have been waiting like forever for this day to come finally," The Japanese blader replies. The former Gan Gan Galaxy/ Team Dungeon blader puts on a black leather tie while chatting with his American friends. Then Toby saw a picture of Masamune and Frieda and smiled because he noticed that they were such a sentimental couple. "Aw...how cute." The silver haired American chants and Masamune smiled.

"I'm so happy for you buddy boy,"King said to his friend.

"Same here because this is gonna be the best day in my life. This day will be dedicated to me and my Number One Cherry Girl!" Masamune replies as he held a Number one sign and his friends did the same.

Back at Frieda's hotel room, this Bella bride was wearing her expensive-looking wedding dress. This wedding dress was floor-length and white with a pink accent on the rims. The dress was in a triangle-style with a tiered light pink/white skirt. The bodice of the beautiful dress was strapless and in a shape of a sweetheart with sparkling glitter and sequins and the waist part has a rosy pink silk ribbon with a huge bowtie on the back. Her cherry hair was in elegant curls and in a formal side ponytail plus accented with 3 Sakura cherry blossoms. The cherry haired woman had her nails in a light pink ombre color, and she had a light tough of makeup: white eye shadow, bright pink lipstick, and rosy pink blush.

"Oh, my Lord! You look like a goddess!" Mrs. Belvini exclaims when she saw her own daughter wearing that wedding dress.

"I know and thanks mother!" Frieda responds blushing.

"Now let's come quickly; you're father awaits you!" The Italian woman chants and her daughter followed along. The 21 year old woman then carried pink, white, and red rose bouquet on her way out. There, she saw a 46 year old Canadian-Japanese man with dark brown hair. He was in awe from his daughter's beauty of course. He went up and hugged her.

"Frieda, dear you look so elegant like a princess. My little girl's finally growing up!" Mr. Dan Love-Ebina says to his dear daughter.

"Thank you daddy, for everything you've done to me and I'm so happy to finally marry Masamune! The man of my dreams!"

Mr. Love-Ebina smiled when his daughter said that. He imagined what Frieda really went through when she was with Masamune Kadoya, the love of her life. He knew that both thick and thin, Masamune was always there by his daughter's side. He, along with Frieda could not believe that it was her wedding day and the cherry haired woman said she couldn't let Masamune wait any longer, so it's about time to go. This wedding was to be held at the Tokyo Buddha Shrine, in which the setting is oh-so beautiful and peaceful with these Sakura petals flowing and it's not too far from Metal Bey City, the one place of Frieda's and Masamune's encounter.

Meanwhile, in the pagoda, Masamune was standing, patiently yet apprehensively and he took a look of the people watching this wedding. He was so surprised that all of his friends from Team Dungeon and Gan Gan Galaxy were able to go to Japan just for this one event. Then the bridesmaids and groomsmen showed up in this order: Karina Sendo (Frieda's sister) and Zeo Abyss (Masamune's friend), Toby and Lucy Warugi (Masamune's cousin), King and Madoka Amano, ad Hikaru Hasama and Arnold Love. Mrs. Belvini then walked down to the location of this beautiful wedding and she could not believe how proud of a mother she was. She finally got to see her daughter walking to the pagoda with another man.

"Hey, when is Frieda going to show up?" Masamune whispered to Ludovica, his future mother-in-law.

"Very soon il mio presto di essere il figlio in-law (My soon to be son in-law,)" The Italian-Romanian woman replies. That made the Japanese man relieved by a long-shot.

Suddenly there was music playing and it was "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" by Elton John, which was a perfect song for a wedding ceremony. The first person to show up was Mario Love, ring bearer and also Frieda's youngest brother. The next person was the daughter of Lucy Warugi, who was Kimiko, and as the flower girl, she threw pink and white Sakura petals and red rose petals on the ground. After Kimiko, Masamune was lost in words when he saw the beautiful bride...his beautiful bride, Frieda walking down the aisle with her beloved father, Dan Love-Ebina. Masamune had always admired Frieda due to her beauty, but her in a wedding dress was far too much to fathom about. Frieda smiled and everyone was in awe by he cherry haired woman's appearance. Mr. Love-Ebina looked at the 21 year old Japanese man, who looked rather tense and offered a handshake with his affable deep blue eyes.

"It's okay Masamune because I put my beloved daughter Frieda under your hands now. Please take good care of her as she's my little girl and I know I can trust you. I'm very proud of you, son and you know it," Mr. Love-Ebina said with all the due support.

"Thank you Mr. Love-Ebina and Frieda will be taken care of," Masamune responds, shaking the Canadian-Japanese man's hand.

Frieda embraces her beloved father and Mr. Love-Ebina sits down next to his wife. Masamune holds the 21 year old woman's hand and Frieda blushed a rosy color by her fiance's touch.

"You're stunningly beautiful...like a goddess," Masamune whispered.

"Thanks, Masamune," She whispers back. And thus starts the ceremony, according to the priest. The couple were back into a serious state and held their hands. Both hearts were racing as neither of them believed that this is happening right here and now. All of their friends and family members were beyond happy for them and even Coach Steel had his eyes well up like a dam. He was s proud that Masamune was grown up and now moved on to a new family. Karina was crying of joy for her step-sister Frieda.

At this ceremony, the priests announced the vows and Masamune looks at his fiance with his warm brown eyes. Frieda did the same with her baby blue eyes.

Masamune: I, Masamune Kadoya, take you, Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina, to be my wife; and I promise before God and these witnesses to be your loving and faithful husband; in plenty and in want; in joy and in sorrow; in sickness and in health; as long as we both shall live.

Frieda: I, Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina, take you, Masamune Kadoya, to be my husband; and I promise before God and these witnesses to be your loving and faithful wife; in plenty and in want; in joy and in sorrow; in sickness and in health; as long as we both shall live.

And now the I do's went like this:

"Do you, Masamune Kadoya, take Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina to be your faithful, wedded wife?" The priest says.

"I do," The Japanese man answers, nodding his head.

"And do you, Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina, take Masamune Kadoya to be your faithful, wedded husband?"

"I do," The Italian-Japanese woman answers, smiling.

Masamune held Frieda's hand as Lucy Warugi and Toby handed the couple the rings. Frieda's ring was platinum with 20 amethysts and 15 morganites and has a message engraved "Frieda". Masamune did put that ring on the finger. Frieda had Masamune's ring which was also a platinum wedding ring with 14 diamonds and an emerald on the middle. She did the same as well.

the priest smiles and says," I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Masamune smiled and quickly kissed Frieda, while wrapping his arms around her slim waist and she kissed backed, wrapping her arms around his neck. The crowd went wild in cheers as they were happy for both of them. The recession sons that was playing is "Marry You" by Bruno Mars, which was perfect for this wedding we speak of. It was like a dream come true and they thought it could never be done, but indeed it did!

"I love you, Masamune," Frieda whispers, smiling.

"I love you too, Frieda," Masamune responded as he kissed his new wife's cheek.

A couple hours later, it was time for the reception of the newlyweds, held somewhere at Metal Bey City. Masamune was looking for his wife, smiling that his friends were having the time of their lives. Then, his mahogany brown eyes laid at a familiar cherry haired woman, that is, his wife!

"You're back, at last!" Masamune chants.

"Mhm and how do you like this dress?" Frieda asks, smiling. Her post-wedding dress was a light metallic rose low-cut dress that was strapless and showed quite some cleavage. That dress was 3 inches above the knees and she was wearing matching peek-toe D'Orsay heels to top it off.

"I say it suits you well..." The Japanese man comments before kissing her in the cheek, making his wife blush a bit. Then a photographer showed up to take a sentimental picture of the newlywed couple.

"Alright, smile for the camera!"

"Okay!" Masamune responds while wrapping his arms around his wife's wist. They took 2 different pictures: a serious one, and a silly one. Then the photographer left and the couple saw outside their friends/family surrounded, igniting the sparks of this lovely wedding night. Masamune looked at Frieda, smiling.

"You ready to rock n' roll?"

"You bet I am, Masamune!" Frieda relies and the 2 of them were running together down on the pathway. then they saw an expensive looking black limousine and on the back of the license's plate late read "Just Married".

Inside the limousine, Frieda whispers," Are you ready for our wedding night/honeymoon, because it will be sexy and intense."

"You bet, my love," Masamune whispers back, French kissing his wife again.

* * *

**End of the wedding one-shot! Yeah, I wanted to make this since I realized that I forgot to and this is kinda the prequel of Kadoya-Love Oneshots. And maybe I'll make a series of drabbles on Frieda and Masamune's honeymoon in Paris, France and in Las Vegas, Nevada BTW, I made Lucy Warugi a Masamune's cousin (originally she wasn't related to him, and was the original girlfriend of his, and she had her death in my contest oneshot, which you can check out in my profile) but this time she's still alive in my headcanon timeline. Also, be sure to watch me on DeviantART and read and review this, folks! ^^**

**Official Wedding Date: June 13!**


End file.
